El juicio
by Maguz
Summary: Por una confusion, Alemania es acusado de algo que no hizo y Francia lo lleva a juicio.Una loca historia donde participan la mayoria de los personajes de Hetalia. Rating T por el vocabulario de Romano y las confesiones yaoi de algunos personajes
1. Chapter 1

**Actualizacion: Gracias por los reviews,ahi corregi los errores.  
><strong>

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**[En el hall del edificio, media hora entes del juicio] **

Antes de entrar, Alemania terminaba de acomodar su corbata y la de Feliciano. Aunque no lo dijera estaba algo nervioso, después de todo lo estaban acusando de algo que el era inocente. Feliciano estaba muy preocupado, no le gustaban ni las cortes, ni los juicios y ni ver tantos policías pero trataba de poner la mejor sonrisa para alegrar a Ludwig.

-_vee no te preocupes Alemania , esto terminara pronto y cuando te quieras acordar estaremos comiendo pasta en casa- _decía Italia, mas para si mismo que para su compañero. Luego lo abrazo.

_-si, lo se. Yo soy inocente. Descuida Italia, esto será solo un simple tramite-_lo calmaba Alemania. Ambos entraron al edificio.

**[En el pasillo, quince minutos antes del juicio] **

_-osea ,Lit como que totalmente tienes que venir a ver esto_- Polonia movía la mano mientras hablaba por celular.

_-¿Dónde estas Feliks?¿que ocurre?-_pregunto intrigado Lituania

-_que poco cool y desinformado que eres¿ como que no estabas enterado del bochornoso incidente entre Francia y el poco amigable de Alemania?-._

_-no, en realidad no sabia_- Cosa que era obvia pues Rusia les restringiría el acceso a la información a el y a los otros dos bálticos.

Por el pasillo, donde se encontraba Polonia, aparecieron Hungria y Japon,acercandose al tres se encerraron en un circulo.

_-traje la cámara_-decía el nipón

_-yo traje la video-_decía la húngara

_-yo como que totalmente llame a medio mundo-_decía Polonia mostrado su agenda rosa con dibujos de poni- _Ósea como que los chismes son lo mío, seguro van a venir muchos países_.

Los tres sonrieron. Este seria un día a recordar para los amantes del chismerío y del yaoi.

**[Dentro de la sala, diez minutos antes del juicio] **

En el sector de la defensa, Inglaterra acomodaba sus papeles. A su lado, Francia.

_-No te preocupes, hare todo lo que este a mis manos para ganar este juicio-_Aunque Iggy siempre tubo una relación tirante con el, cuando eran momentos críticos se ayudaban el uno al otro, es por eso que no lo abandonaría. Era más que su abogado, era su amigo a pesar de todo.

_-ohh mon ami yo sabia que me querías, dale un besito a tu hermano Francia-_el galo se estiro para besarlo.

_- maldición no hagas que me arrepienta de defenderte_- decía mientras se sacaba a Francia de encima.

**[Dentro de la sala, cinco minutos antes del juicio] **

Alemania estaba en el sector del acusado. Ya se estaba preocupando, faltaban cinco minutos para que comenzara el juicio y su abogado no venia. No podia evitar transpirar de preocupacion. Repentinamente apareció Prussia y se acerco a el, sentándose a su lado.

_-bruder, no puedes estar aquí, tienes que ir a la tribuna con todos los demás-_no estaba de humor para soportar las niñadas de su hermano.

_-¿así saludas a tu abogado? qué pocos modales west ! -el albino sonreía _

_-¿Cómo que mi abogado? ¿Dónde esta el que yo contrate?-_el rubio ya estaba nervioso por la situación, no necesitaba ninguna broma de su hermano.

-_seria poco awesome de mi si dejara la suerte de mi hermano en manos de un humano..por eso lo despedí y me contrate a mi mismo kesesese-_Ahora si, Alemania tenia motivos para preocuparse.

**[Suiza entro a la corte, vestido de juez] **

-_Esta corte entra en sesión. Como país neutral, oficiaré de juez. Se escucharán los testimonios por parte del demandante Francia sobre lo acontecido la noche del 3 de Octubre del corriente año-_ relataba Suiza mientras su hermanita Liechtenstein hacia de secretaria, anotando todo lo que su hermano decía.

En la tribuna Feliciano empezó a rezar, Hungría preparaba la video que trajo escondía mientras Japón sostenía su cámara, listo para entrar en acción. Además de ellos también estaban presentes la mayoría de los países europeos como Grecia, Moldavia, Rumania y Turquía.

_-El testimonio del demandante por favor_-la vista de Suiza se dirigió a Inglaterra.

- _Su señoría, miembros del excelentísimo jurado seré breve. Mi cliente el señor Francia fue victima de los deseos carnales de este sujeto que se hace llamar la nación Alemana. Por eso requerimos una disculpa y la suma no menor a diez millones de euros_- sentencio el ingles.

_-objeción! Es una mentira! Yo jamás toque a Francia!-_ grito Alemania.

_-Orden en la sala!_ – grito Suiza. -_O se calman o los mato a tiros a los dos!-._

Alemania se contuvo de saltar la valla e ir a pegarle al ingles por insinuar tales acusaciones. Francia lloraba, moviendo la cabeza y tirando del pañuelo.

-_mon cherri protégeme-_ decía Francis ,abalanzándose sobre Arthur

_-¡quítate de encima!- _El ingles ya se estaba fastidiando de los abrazos y acercamientos del francés.

_- Anglaterre ¿no ves que pase por un momento traumático? Necesito amour_ – Francia avanzaba cada vez mas encima de Iggy. Hungría estaba grabando todo, por fin un poco de acción.

Finalmente el galo se separo de Arthur al ver pasar una bala en el espacio que quedaba entre sus caras. El jurado estaba en silencio y ellos volvieron a sus correspondientes sillas.

_-¡Que se comporten o les convierto la cara en colador!-_decía Suiza sin bajar el arma. Definitivamente no iba a permitir este acto degenerado en presencia de su hermanita.

_-Permiso para que el sorprendente yo, Prussia, hable_- El albino levantaba la mano, cual niño de primaria. El suizo hizo una señal con la cabeza para que prosiga.

-_Como abogado defensor de mi bruder voy a llamar a mi primer testigo, España! -_los presentes voltearon a ver al hispano.

Antonio, que estaba sentado al lado de Lovino, al fondo de la tribuna vio como todos lo observaban. No entendía nada. Tampoco es que había prestado atención, pues estaba más entretenido en pellizcar las mejillas de Romano.

_-¿Por qué nos miran todos Romano?¿ ya se enteraron de los nuestro?-_ pregunto inocente.

_-No, bastardo te llaman para atestiguar_- Lovino estaba rojo de vergüenza.


	2. Chapter 2

España subió al estrado. Miraba a su alrededor sin entender bien la situación.

_-Ehh Romano! Mira! Mirame! ¡aquí estoy!-_ saludaba al italiano desde su lugar. El moreno lo miraba con cara de "apúrate bastardo, así me puedo largar de aquí"

Prusia se acerco, dando un par de vueltas, hacia Antonio. Se le paro enfrente y sonrió.

_-Señor Antonio Fernández Carriedo, puede decirme hace cuanto que conoce al señor Bonnefoy?-_Prusia sonreía. Esto iba a ser fácil. Muy fácil.

_-¿a quien? Ah, te refieres a Francia..pues desde que éramos pequeños creo-_el hispano se rascaba la cabeza.

_-Entonces usted puede decir, como intimo amigo, que lo conoce bien¿no es cierto?_

_-pues si_- España se preguntaba porque le hacían esas preguntas tan obvias.

-_Señor Juez aquí tengo en mi poder testimonios escritos que demuestran que Francia es un pervertido, voyerista, corruptor de menores, incitador a tener relaciones sexuales con países o personas por igual-_ el albino le acerco los papeles a Suiza-_Entre mis testimonios figura que Francia ha manoseado a Seychelles, incitado a chibitalia a la lectura de temas considerados para adultos, quiso "apropiarse" de Romano y por lo menos ha formulado 200 planes para "robar las regiones vitales" de la mitad de los países europeos, por no mencionar que recién casi se viola a Inglaterra frente a todos nosotros._

Mientras Suiza leía los testimonios Prusia volvió a acercarse a España.

-_Señor Carriedo..como amigo intimo del señor Bonnefoy, podría atestiguar que nos encontramos en presencia de un pervertido sexual?_

-_Bueno, no es mal tipo. Es que es el país del amor pero si, creo que podría decirse que es un pervertido._

-_Su señoría, miembros del jurado-_el albino miraba a los nórdicos que estaban haciendo de jurado- _estamos en este juicio porque Francia acuso a mi bruder siendo èl mismo el perverso sexual. Además las pruebas son insuficientes puesto que no hay nadie que pueda afirmar haber visto el hecho. Mi bruder es una nación honrada y todos sabemos que nunca haría algo asi, por lo tanto este juicio debe ser anulado- _Alemania respiraba tranquilo, después de todo no fue tan mala idea contar con su hermano para defenderlo, en realidad lo hacia muy bien.

-_Ohh Iggy ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Tienen razón, no tenemos pruebas suficientes_-chillaba el francés.

-_No te preocupes, tengo un as bajo la manga. Si podemos demostrar que Alemania no es tan honrado como dicen todos, entonces podemos estirar el juicio hasta tener mas pruebas-_Inglaterra sonreía. Sabia perfectamente a que persona, es decir nación, llamar para demostrar eso.

Suiza miro al ingles – _La defensa tiene algo que decir?_

_-Si, su señoría yo también quiero llamar a mi primer testigo. Por favor acérquese al estado, Italia Veneciano-_ Todos miraron a Italia, lo que lo hizo sentir mas que incomodo. Hungría le peino el pelo a Feliciano y este se levanto torpemente de su lugar. Japón no soltaba la cámara, algo le decía que esto se iba a poner interesante.

_-¿ya me tengo que ir?_ _Estaba bastante cómodo en esta silla_-mientras el español se paraba miraba a Italia, era un manojo de nervios- _Suerte pequeño Italia_-seguía sin saber porque todos estaban tan nerviosos.

Inglaterra se acerco a Italia, que estaba temblando como una hoja.

_-Italia Veneciano ¿te gusta Alemania?-_dijo el ingles, con un poco de sonrojo en su cara.

_-ehh yo..yo si , si_ -volteo a ver Alemania que lo miraba con cara de "no metas la pata o te asesino"- _es decir no, claro que no_..-sentía como todos lo miraban.

_-Te recuerdo Italia que mentir en un tribunal te puede llevar a la cárcel..y si te gustan los alemanes estoy seguro que vas a encontrar muchos amiguitos ahí, pero no te van a llamar Feliciano, te va a decir Feliciana..no se si me explico_-Arthur estaba feliz, seria muy fácil convencer a Veneciano de decir la verdad.


	3. Chapter 3

_- vee?Feliciana?- _Veneciano no tardo mucho en entender el significado de la frase. Ahora si se había aterrado_- diré todo lo que se, pero por favor no me lleven a la cárcel, por favor soy un buen italiano..soy un buen italiano vee veee-_llorisqueaba sin cesar.

Inglaterra tomo un sobre de su escritorio y le mostro el contenido - _reconoces esto?-_ la cruz estaba enfundada en el plástico de protección.

-_si, si es la cruz de hierro de Alemania pero por favor no me lleven a la cárcel..allí no sirven pasta y no habrá chicas hermosas y tendré que entrenar y no quiero, por favor no quiero-_seguía suplicando

_-cállenlo o le cierro la boca a balazos_- Suiza estaba agotando su poca paciencia con el italiano

-_tranquilo Italia-_ Iggy le extendió un pañuelo, como todo caballero- _si nos dices la verdad no pasara nada ¿de acuerdo?-_el italiano asintió con la cabeza

Arthur prosiguió- _Señor Juez este objeto, la cruz de hierro, fue encontrada en la escena del crimen luego de que mi cliente intentara defenderse del ataque. Según escuchamos las palabras del señor Vargas, este objeto pertenece a la nación alemana .¿sospechoso verdad?_

-_Señor Vargas ¿ es verdad que bajo esa apariencia de persona decente, su amigo no es tan honrado como dice?_-Arthur estaba confiado en poder demostrar que el alemán no era tan bueno como decían.

_-si, es decir no, es decir..Alemania es muy buena persona..siempre me ayuda cuando necesito algo-_ Italia estaba cada vez mas nervioso

-_Interceptamos el correo alemán y encontramos varias suscripciones a revistas y artículos con contenido sado-masoquista ¿esta al tanto de esto?-_Contesto rápidamente el ingles.

_-bueno si, tiene el sótano lleno de dvd y revistas porno_-la rapidez de las preguntas empezaban a ponerlo histérico

_-entonces puede decir que su amigo es un sádico pervertido?-_ el rubio le preguntaba tan rápido que no lo dejaba pensar.

_-no, pero es que ustedes no entienden el es buena persona, si le gustan esas cosas ¿Qué problema hay? Solo las mira, en verdad nunca lastimo a nadie-_Italia quería irse de allí, esto no le gustaba nada.

_-¿Cómo esta tan seguro? ¿usted participa de estos actos? ¿son amantes?¿tiene relaciones sexuales con el señor Ludwig beilschmidt?-_presiono al italiano

_-si, no, si, nose..por favor no me grites mas Inglaterra-_Las preguntas, la gente mirando, no lo soportaba.

_-Alemania es un perverso y tu lo encubres ¿no es asi? Diles a todos lo que tu amigo le hizo a Francia_-volvió a presionar, tratando de sacarle una confesión

_-no, les juro que el no le hizo nada a Francia, se lo juro por mi nonno_- gritaba Veneciano, que sabia que su amigo era inocente.

_-Di la verdad Feliciano, no lo encubras mas_- presiono un vez mas el ingles

-_estoy diciendo la verdad_- seguía suplicando de los nervios el italiano.

-_Suficiente!-_El suizo ya se había hartado de tanto griterío- _Este juicio continuara el martes de la semana que viene a la misma hora_._Por el momento, lárguense todos de aqui_-el rubio se retiro de la sala, luego su hermanita.

**[En las bancas del jurados, los nórdicos]**

-_esto es tan interesante_-decía Noruega, sin mover una pestaña

-_menos mal que vivo alejado de estos locos_-pensaba Islandia

Suecia miraba con sus gélidos ojos a los presentes-_debo proteger a mi mujer de estos perversos_-dijo desnudando a Finlandia con la mirada

- _yo no soy tu..-_Finlandia estaba a punto de decirle que por milésima vez que no era su esposa pero desistió, el sueco era bien terco y estaba convencido que el era su marido y protector.

-_ese Italia dejo muy mal parado al alemán_-dijo Dinamarca-_le pasa por juntarse con gente del sur, en cambio si yo fuera el acusado vendrían mis cuatro mejores amigos a defenderme_-afirmo sin dudarlo el danés, mientras sonreía. Noruega lo miro con cara de "si dependiera de mi ya estarías en la cárcel".

_-oigan,¿ porque no vamos a tomarnos unas cervezas? yo _invito –dijo Finlandia. Y como esas cosas que pasan cada 1000 años, todos los nórdicos estaban de acuerdo.


	4. Chapter 4

**[Zúrich, Suiza, Segundo día de juicio]**

Francia esta en el estrado. Todos observan, cada uno en sus lugares.

_-yo se que es duro pero ¿puedes contarles lo que ocurrió la noche del 3 de octubre_?-el ingles trataba de ser lo mas cortes posible con su amigo.

_-Oh fue terrible. Esa noche me encontraba en Austria inocentemente viendo a Roderich tocar el piano por la ventana cuando esa sensual mujer húngara me pego un sartenazo en la cabeza. Después todo fue muy confuso. Estaba aturdido. Vague por las calles perdido cuando un sujeto comenzó a perseguirme de entre las sombras y después me ataco_- el francés lloriqueaba y mordía el pañuelo que llevaba consigo

-_Francia….-_Inglaterra estaba conmovido por lo sucedido a su amigo y se juro mandar a la cárcel al maldito que lo ataco, porque después de todo, de tantas peleas ellos realmente se querían.

-_fue ese lujurioso que esta ahí sentado-_gritó Francia, señalando al alemán

-_objeción! yo ni siquiera estaba en Austria para esa fecha!-_ gritaba Alemania

_-Silencio! Para hablar por ti esta tu abogado, así que cierra la boca_- lo silencio Suiza. Luego volvió a mirar al ingles_-¿Algo mas para agregar al testimonio?-._

_-por ahora no-_Arthur no tenia mas que decir, bastaba ver la cara del francés.

Prusia se levanto de su silla. En su vida estuvo mas seguro de tres cosas. La primera, que él era tan awesome que se asombraba a si mismo. La segunda, que su hermano jamás podría violar a nadie, bueno salvo a Italia pero eso era cosa de ellos. La tercera que si descubría quien lo había hecho podría limpiar el nombre de su hermano. Luego de pedir permiso para interrogar al rubio, se acerco al estrado.

_-Disculpa Francia pero ¿como estas tan seguro que fue mi bruder el que te atacó?-_dijo sinceramente el albino.

_- Alguien me sometió de espaldas, por lo que tendría que tener mas fuerza que yo, además yo le arranque esa cruz de hierro de su propio cuello. Incluso cuando huyo lo vi de espaldas, estaba vestido igual que Alemania y era rubio. Era el, sin ninguna duda_-contesto el galo.

_-Cualquiera podría haberse vestido como mi bruder y atacarte. No tienes argumentos para demostrarlo. Pudo haber sido cualquier país ¿como estas seguro que fue el? -_el prusiano repitió la pregunta

_-Te esta diciendo que fue alguien rubio, ósea un europeo ¿tanto te cuesta entender que fue tu hermano?-_grito Inglaterra.

_-che, Inglaterra, sos un viejo racista. Los latinoamericanos no somos todos morochos¿ sabes boludo ?-_ grito Argentina desde la tribuna

_-El argentino tiene razón, hay que sospechar también de los del continente americano_- sentenció Suiza.

-_ya metiste la pata weon, como siempre_-le dijo Chile- _ahora también nos vas a investigar a nosotros-. _

_-pero es que Uruguay y yo somos rubios-_le dijo Martin a su vecino

-_mira patudo yo no te iba a decir nada pero cuando eran chiquitos con Paraguay les tiramos un balde de pintura encima. No sos rubio, estas teñido de pintura amarilla_-le dijo el chileno

_-digas lo que digas yo se que me quieres_- el argentino se le abalanzó para abrazarlo

_-si, 50 metros lejos mío_-el morocho intentaba zafarse del abrazo

-_dejen de pelearse! van a hacer que nos echen! ¡que maricada con ustedes!_- los regaño Colombia

_-No hace falta investigarnos, no hay ningún motivo, todos nosotros queremos mucho al señor Francia_- dijo Venezuela, dirigiendo su vista al juez

-_Todos ustedes me dan jaqueca pero si pueden demostrar que estaban en sus países la noche del ataque estarán libres de sospecha_-concluyo Suiza-_ahora haremos un receso, los quiero de vuelta acá en dos horas-_el rubio se levanto dirigiéndose a la puerta.

**[Mientras tanto ,en el Reino Unido] **

_-oye Escocia, ven a ver esto-_Irlanda le mostraba las pruebas de análisis que le habían hecho a la cruz de hierro de Alemania

_-¿tres huellas digitales distintas?_ _Rayos,hay que decirle al enano de Inglaterra_ –decía mientras apagaba su cigarrillo.


	5. Chapter 5

**[Luego del receso, en la sala de juicio]**

Todos estaban preparados para continuar. Mónaco, que estaba sirviendo de secretaria para Inglaterra, se tomo la molestia de telefonear a las embajadas de los países latinoamericanos. Casi todos pudieron comprobar que esa noche estaban es su respectivos países y los que estaban en el exterior, tenían coartada y se encontraban lejos de la escena del crimen. Así, que otra vez la mirada de sospecha volvía a recaer sobre Alemania.

Faltaban segundos antes de empezar cuando Escocia entro por la puerta de la sala, muy despreocupado y fumando un cigarro. Se acerco a Inglaterra, ignorando los regaños del suizo.

-_Los resultados del análisis, enano-_ le extendió los papeles a su hermano. Iggy se apresuro a leer, seguro de que Alemania era el legitimo dueño de las huellas que se encontraban en la cruz. Efectivamente, una de ellas pertenecía al alemán pero había otras dos. Y casi se cae de la silla de la sorpresa, pues las otras pertenecían a Veneciano y Romano.

-_gracias por traer esto_- sonrió el ingles- _me es de mucha ayuda_

_- no lo hice por ti, lo hice por Francia_- Francis salto a abrazarlo. El pelirrojo no correspondió el abrazo pero no se lo quito de encima, de verdad le tenia mucha estima a su viejo amigo.

- _eres un amour Escocia..pero ¿como hiciste para llegar tan rápido mon cherri? _

-_vine deslizándome sobre el arcoíris hasta aquí_-contesto seriamente

_- ¿ya estas tomando alcohol desde temprano?-_Arthur miro con extrañeza a su hermano

_-No, idiota. En el jardín de Irlanda esta el final del maldito arcoíris. Te subes y te lleva, así de simple_

_-Deja las drogas Escocia, te están haciendo mal_

_-Me lo dice el enano que habla solo-_dijo con una sonrisa torcida

_-No hablo solo, son las hadas y duendes que vienen a conversar conmigo_

Los dos se miraron. Arthur estaba enojado ,no le gustaba que lo tilden de loco. Escocia trataba de no prestarle importancia al enano de su hermano. Francia solo podía mirar la escena y reconocer cuanto se parecían los dos hermanos, aunque poco se daban cuenta.

**[Se reanuda el juicio, Suiza vuelve a entrar a la sala]**

-_Bueno parece que los latinoamericanos están libres de sospecha_-el suizo siguió mirando los reportes que le trajo Mónaco_-¿ la defensa tiene algo para decir?_

_-Si, tengo nuevas pruebas que pueden cambiar el curso de la sentencia-_ Todos miraron con asombro al ingles, que hizo una pausa dramática antes de seguir hablando- _Requiero en el estrado a..Italia Romano-_finalizo

_-Aquí esta_- dijo el español, tomando el brazo de Lovino y sacudiéndolo junto al suyo, como cualquier chico de preescolar. El italiano se soltó, molesto y camino con enojo hasta la silla para ser interrogado.

Arthur se acerco a Lovino, arqueando sus cejas, indagando en su mente.

_-¿Reconoces esto?-_mostrando nuevamente la cruz de hierro

-_Es la maldita cruz del macho patatas, mi tonto fratello ya te lo dijo-_Romano se estaba impacientando, por culpa de la dupla patatera y de su hermano tenia que estar en este juicio en vez de estar en casa arropado de sabanas hasta el mediodía como Dios manda.

_-¿me puedes explicar porque tus huellas y la de tu hermano están impregnadas en ella?-_Romano no entendía lo que le querían decir, mucho menos porque lo estaban señalando a él cuando el acusado era el alemán.

-_No lo se, maldición. Si van a culpar a alguien ahí tienen al bastardo bebedor de cerveza .A mi no me jodan con idioteces cazzo!-_ El italiano estaba cada vez mas enojado, solo quería que esto terminara y volver a sentarse junto a España.

-_Tu y tu hermano habían ido a visitar a Roderich el día del crimen ¿no es cierto?_ –lo increpo el ingles.

-_Primero que yo solo había ido a acompañar a mi inútil hermano hasta Austria, no gaste mi precioso tiempo en tomar el té con ese tipo. Segundo, eso fue a la mañana y a Francia lo atacaron a la noche. No me vegas con idioteces, cejudo-_ contesto visiblemente furioso.

Arthur se acercó a Suiza, mirándolo fijamente, esperando que el otro lo comprenda.

-_Su señoría, los hermanos Italia fueron ubicados en el país en que ocurrió el crimen y al igual que Alemania, no tienen coartada valida_- hizo otra pausa dramática, tomo unos papeles de su lugar y siguió-_Además tengo aquí los análisis realizados al objeto encontrado en la escena del crimen. Hay tres huellas, la de Alemania, la de Romano y la de Veneciano-_Todos miraron sorprendidos, hubo un silencio en la sala- _pude ser que Prusia tenga razón y Alemania sea inocente o puede ser que hayan actuado todos juntos. No lo se, por eso, con las pruebas en mano, requiero prisión preventiva para estos tres_-sentencio el ingles.

-_Ya que hay pruebas validas, lo apruebo_- dijo el Suizo, aliviado de que por fin terminaría ese día de locura. Solo quería agarrar sus cosas e irse de nuevo a su casa, donde nadie lo molestaba, pero el deber es el deber.

-_Esto es tu culpa Veneciano, yo te mato! Cazzo! Que te mato hasta que mueras bien muerto!-_Romano salió de un salto de la silla y corrió hacia su hermano, para ahorcarlo con la corbata que levaba puesta.

Los dos italianos estaban forcejeando. Lovino lo ahorcaba con fuerza y Feliciano, cuya cara estaba tan azul como su corbata, se defendía arañándole el brazo. Pronto Turquía y Grecia que estaban de policías, los separaron y los esposaron. Luego volvieron por Alemania, a quien también retuvieron, pero con más calma.

**[Unas horas después, en una comisaria de Zúrich] **

_-Sáquenme de aquí Fliggio di puttana! Cazzo! Maldición! Demonios_!- gritaba Romano sacudiéndose mientras trataba de mover, inútilmente, los barrotes de aquella solo estaba encerrado, sino que tenia que compartir espacio a la fuerza con la parejita de idiotas.

-_hermano, tranquilízate_- Feliciano intentaba calmarlo

_-¿Qué me tranquilice? Estoy metido en esta mierda de lugar por tu culpa y por ese macho patatas que siempre nos mete en problemas_- le grito el italiano

-_Tu hermano tiene razón, no ganaras nada pataleando contra los barrotes_- decía Alemania, sentado en el fondo de la celda, que ya no aguantaba le griterío. Romano estaba a punto de darse vuelta y golpearlo cuando apareció Grecia.

-_Tienen..visitas..-_dijo el griego. Atrás de el, apareció España.

-_Te traje tomates, algo de beber, ropa limpia y una sabana para que te tapes si hace frio_-España le paso la canasta entre los barrotes. La cara de Romano se lleno de Felicidad.

-_Tomates!…como te amo, bastardo-_ dijo sonriéndole, luego se percato de que no estaban solos, sino que el alemán y su hermano también estaban escuchando. Avergonzado, cambio la expresión de su rostro_- es decir, maldición ¿Por qué mierdas me trajiste tomates bastardo?-_España solo sonreía, viendo la cara roja de su amado.

_-En un rato vendrá Prusia a traerles algo a ustedes_- sonreía mirando a Italia y Alemania-_yo ya me tengo que ir-_

_-oye bastardo ¿Cómo conseguiste que te dejaran venir a vernos?_-pregunto el romano, mientras comía uno de los tomates

-_Lovi-love, ¿como no me van a dejar venir a verte?..si yo soy tu abogado_-dijo sonriendo, antes de salir. Lovino quedo estático, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de decir Antonio.

-_Me voy a pudrir en la cárcel_- fue el único pensamiento de Lovino.

**Si lo leen y les gusto, comenten! ¿Alguien se dio cuenta quien es el culpable? Abrazos!**


End file.
